Pedo Ja Nai!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Teito kecil diasuh oleh Frau. Karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi. Saat mengasuh Teito Frau merasakan kecenderungan yang aneh. Apakah itu? Warn! inside! (misstypo : Teito 0 years old (8 months) bukan 4 tahun). CHAPTER 2 UP! Final Chapter! Enjoy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pedo ja nai!**

**Warning** : Chibi!Teito, pedo!Frau, Father!Castor, Mother!Labrador, M-Preg! Tidak menggunakan alur animenya asli, jadi disini saya tidak akan membahas distrik 7, maupun gereja tempat mereka tinggal. OOC

**Cast** : Teito : 4 years old, Frau : 24 years old

**Disclamer** : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino

**A/N** : Hajimemashitte atashi wa Narin desu! Atashi wa newbie desu yoroshiku minna senpai!

**Semboyan saya**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Pagi yang tenang dihari minggu. Waktu yang pas untuk tidur sampai siang. Tak ingin bangun meski gempa sekalipun. Ah tidak itu gila namanya. Maksudku pagi hari ini benar-benar tenang sampai orang yang berada digundukan selimut itu tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur empuknya. Apapun yang terjadi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Alisnya bertaut. Dengan satu tarikan dia mempererat selimutnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Dia mulai menggeram kesal. Orang bodoh macam apa yang menbangunkannya diminggu pagi yang damai ini.

"Cih aku tidak akan membuka pintunya." Pemuda pirang ini tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan mau meninggalakan ranjangnya. Titik.

**Tok Tok Tok TOK TOK TOK**

"Aaaaa! _Kuso_!" pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan dengan setengah hati dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Langkah kakinya terdengar menghentak. Bagaimana denganmu jika saat kau enak tidur dan orang diluar sana menggedor-gedor pintumu. Kesal? Pasti!

**Ceklek**

Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu. Tepat didepan pintunya dua orang yang sangat familiar dengannya tengah tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_ Frau!" sapa seorang pria berkacamata berambut merah marun yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum terkembang. Disampingnya sesosok pria manis berambut violet dengan sebuah gundukan didekapannya. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, gundukkan itu naik turun dengan teratur dan ada sesuatu berwarna coklat yang mencuat.

"_Ohayou_ Frau." Suara yang lebih anggun menyapa Frau.

"_Ohayou_." Dengan sangat malas Frau membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari pasangan ini."Ada perlu apa kalian." Tanya Frau dengan nada jengah.

"_Maa_..._maa_ Frau apa sopan tidak mempersilahkan tamumu masuk?" si pria berkaca mata itu berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Itu hanya persepsi Frau yang tengah diselimuti rasa kekesalannya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa sopan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah orang pagi-pagi, _megane_!" seru Frau kesal. Namun pada akhirnya dia juga mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk masuk.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk saling berhadapan diruang tamu minimalis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Frau _to-the-point_ setelah mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Castor si pria berkacamata berdeham."Ehem jadi begini apa aku bisa menitipkan Teito disini?" dia menunjuk kearah gundukkan yang berada dipelukan Labrador, istrinya.

"Ha?! Aku bukan pengasuh bayi, kalian cari orang lain saja!" seru Frau kesal mereka datang pagi-pagi ke apartemennya hanya untuk menitipkan putra mereka. Memangnya Frau babysitter apa?.

"Kumohon Frau, kami tak tahu harus menitipkan Teito dimana?" Castor berekspresi memelas.

"Firasatku bilang kalian berdua akan cocok." Labrador tersenyum kearah putranya.

"Aku tidak mau mengasuh anak kalian, aku juga punya kehidupan." Ungkap Frau jujur. Hey dia tak mau mengasuh bayi karena dia sendiri masih lajang dan tak tau apa-apa tentang bayi atau sejenisnya.

Tiba-tiba Castor mengangkat putranya yang masih tertidur. Sedetik kemudian bayi berumur kurang dari satu tahun itu membuka matanya. Dibalik kelopaknya tersembunyi dua bola mata berwarna hijau bening yang besar. Pipinya yang tembem menambah kesan imut. Bayi itu menguap, bibir mungilnya terbuka. Manisnya.

_Blush_

Euforia peristiwa bangunnya Teito membuat Frau merona. Hal itu disadari oleh Castor, pria 24 tahun itu menyeringai. Dalam sekejap Teito sudah berada dipangkuan Frau.

"Nah Teito-kun jadi anak yang baik ya." Dengan tampang tak bersalah Castor menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala putranya.

"Frau kami titip Teito ya." Suara kalem Labrador menyadarkan kekagetan Frau.

"Tu-tung _!"

"Kami akan kembali seminggu lagi!"

**BLAM**

Pintu berdebam keras, hal itu tentu membuat Teito kaget daaaan.

"Wuuuuaaaa!" tangisan yang amat kencang.

"Ba-bagimana ini? He-hei di-diamlah bayi!" bukannya diam tangis Teito malah semakin kencang saja.

"Ck!" mata Frau teralihkan pada sebuah tas yang besar, dia menidurkan Teito disofa dan segera membongkar muatan tas itu.

"Huuuueee!"

Bingo!

Sebotol susu hangat siap minum ada didalam tas."Kau haus, bocah?" Teito berhenti menangis. Mata hijaunya masih menggenang bekas air matanya. Tangan mungilnya menggapai udara, mungkin maksudnya dia hendak mengambil botol itu.

"Da!" tangan mungil itu masih berusaha menggapai botol susu yang ada ditangan Frau.

Segera saja Frau memberikan botol susu itu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Teito telah menghabiskan satu botol penuh. Tak berkedip sekalipun Frau memperhatikan Teito lekat-lekat. Mulai dari rambut coklatnya, mata hijaunya, pipi tembemnya. Lucunya!

Frau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gila-gila-gila! Dia merutuki pikirannya sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi Teito menguap kecil, tangan mungil itu mengusap pelan disekitar mata. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup perlahan dan dia kembali menguap. Imut sekali.

**PLAK**

Frau menampar pipinya sendiri. Kenapa pikirannya mendadak aneh saat melihat bayi mungkin nan lucu ini. Apa orientasinya berubah? Tidak! Dia bukan pedofil dia masih normal, dia masih menyukai gadis-gadis seksi, iya 'kan?

Akankah Frau bisa menjadi pengasuh yang baik? Atau akankah orientasi Frau berubah? Penasaran tunggu Chapter berikutnya ^^ (jika ada yang tertarik dan mereview tentunya hehehe)

Jaa ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pedo ja nai!**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

"Arrgh! Berhentilah menangis bocah kau membuat kepalaku pusing!" pekikan menggelegar terdengar dari sebuah apartemen. Tak hanya pekikan dari suara pria dewasa tapi juga tangisan kencang dari suara anak kecil.

"Uweeee...waaaa!"

Frau mengacak rambut pirangnya asal."Kau mau apa? Kau mau susu lagi?" sedikit ia kecilkan volume suaranya karena dia tak ingin si batita tambah kencang menangis."Oke akan aku buatkan susu lagi, tapi kau harus tenang, faham?" si bayi delapan bulan masih terus menangis.

"Ah bodohnya, aku berbicara dengan bayi, mana dia tahu kata-kataku." Frau kembali naik pitam. Dibaringkannya Teito yang masih menangis diatas tempat tidurnya. Dan dia pergi keluar kamar.

Ssstt, jangan buru-buru menghujat Frau dia tak lari dari tanggung jawab kok. Dia hanya sedang pergi ke dapur membuat susu untuk mahkluk imut bin mungil yang masih betah menangis dikamarnya.

"Mana dulu yang harus aku masukkan!" lagi-lagi jeritan frustasi datang dari mulut Frau. Dia tak bisa membuat susu, sebuah fakta yang tak diragukan lagi. Hei, wajarlah dia tak bisa membuatnya, menikah saja belum.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ayanami saja, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Si pria pirang mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disofa. Segera saja jari-jarinya mencari nama yang akan dia hubungi.

**Tut...tut..tut**

_/Ha_/_

"Ayanami!"

_/Jangan berteriak, sialan. Ada apa?/_

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku cara membuat susu?"

_/Ha?/_

"Kau bisa tidak? Jangan mengulur waktu, bayi itu menangis tambah kencang."

_/Kau punya bayi?/_

**Tut...tut...tut**

Sambungan terputus satu pihak oleh Frau. Ayanami sialan bukannya membantu malah membuang waktunya. Hmmm dia harus menghubungi siapa lagi?

Ah Kuroyuri!

**Tut...tut...tut...**

_/Moshi-moshi, ada apa Frau?/_

"Kau bisa memberitahuku cara membuat susu bayi?"

_/Eh? Kau sudah punya anak?/_

"Jangan bertanya balik, cepat jawab pertanyaanku, sialan!"

_/Gomen-gomen, caranya sama seperti kau membuat kopi Frau, tapi jangan terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin, jangan memberi gula banyak-banyak./_

"Hanya itu?"

_/Yup./_

"_Sankyu_."

Buru-buru Frau kembali ke dapur. Ditangan kirinya ada botol susu di tangan kanannya ada sekaleng susu bubuk. Dibacanya lekat-lekat takaran untuk satu porsi(?). Tiga sendok makan susu dan air hangat secukupnya. Frau akhirnya faham. Lantas kenapa tadi dia malah tanya orang lain?

Dengan telaten Frau mengaduk susu itu.

Dirasa cukup Frau kembali ke kamarnya. Teito masih menangis tapi tempo dan volume tangisannya sudah berkurang. Mungkin dia lelah.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama membuatnya." Digendongnya bayi mungil itu. Tangis si bayi berangsur-angsur berhenti saat dia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir dikerongkongannya.

Mata bulat itu terlihat bengkak dan tergenang air mata. Membuat Frau merasa bersalah meninggalkannya terlalu lama hanya untuk membuat sebotol susu."_Gomenne_ Teito." Frau mengusap rambut coklat Teito pelan. Seakan terbuai dengan sentuhan Frau mata hijau itu tenggelam dalam kelopaknya.

Teito tertidur didekapan Frau.

Bibir mungil yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak menggulum dot susunya kini sudah berhenti. Hanya tarikan hembusan nafas yang tenang dan teratur, damai.

_Blush_

Pipi Frau memanas. Entah apa yang membuat pipinya terasa terbakar. Apa jangan-jangan karena Teito mahkluk imut, manis, unyu yang tidur didekapannya ini.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Frau masih sangat normal untuk bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang bayi. Dia bukan pedofil faham!

Masih banyak gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana yang menunggunya untuk menjadi pacar sang Frau. Jadi mustahil bagi Frau yang merona gara-gara seorang bayi.

Mahkluk kecil polos lugu yang tak tau apa-apa tak mungkin membuatnya terpesona. Mu-mungkin Frau hanya terbawa euforia untuk segera mempunyai istri dan anak. Ya, mungkin itu alasannya tak ada yang lain.

Dibaringkannya Teito yang tertidur dengan sangat pelan diatas kasurnya. Dan dirinya ikut berbaring disamping bayi kecil itu. Memandang wajah bulat Teito, tubuh mungilnya, jari-jarinya yang membentuk kepalan kecil, dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka membuat Frau tergelitik untuk memasukkan jarinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu imumph!" Frau membekap mulutnya sendiri. Haha sepertinya Frau ada tanda-tanda untuk menyimpang dari orientasinya huahaha /plak.

.

.

.

Frau masih setia berbaring disamping Teito kecil. Menunggu bayi kecil itu untuk membuka matanya, bangun dari tidur siangnya. Tidurnya pulas sekali ya.

Terdengar lenguhan dari bibir mungil didepannya. Perlahan biner hijau itu nampak. Tangan kecil itu mengusap-usap kelopak matanya. Menguap kecil. Mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Da!" bayi itu terlihat riang saat matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Tidurmu lama sekali bocah."

"Gyaaa!" Teito bertepuk tangan, entah kenapa dia terlihat girang saat Frau menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis kencang lagi faham." Frau menepuk pelan rambut coklat itu. Teito hanya terdiam, seperti sedang fokus dengan sesuatu(?).

_Snif snif snif_

"Bau apa ini?" Frau mengeryitkan alisnya. Bau yang sangat menyengat. Seingatnya tadi bau ini belum tercium sama sekali. Aa _masaka_ bayi mungil yang sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh disampingnya ini pelakunya?

Pemuda pirang itu memandang Teito lekat."Aaaa jangan-jangan kau _poop_!" jeritan kolosal Frau menggema. Baru beberapa saat apartemennya damai tanpa tangisan Teito nah sekarang apartemennya menjadi sangat bau.

Kepala Frau seakan mau meledak saja. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mengganti popok Teito?

Euw. Itu pekerjaan untuk ibu-ibu rumah tangga bukan bujangan sepertinya.

"Uweee." Tidak lagi.

"Diam bocah!"

"UWEEE..HUUWEEEE." malah tambah kenceng nangisnya. Ampun, kuatkan _kokoro_ Frau.

Tuhan apa yang harus Frau lakukan sekarang? Jujur dia bingung. Lelah hati, lelah fisik dan lelah paru-paru yang tak mendapat asupan oksigen cukup(?).

Teito menedang-nendangkan kakinya. Dia sudah tampak sangat tak nyaman dengan apa yang ada diselakangannya(?).

"Haaa." Frau membuang nafas lelah."Baik-baik aku akan mengganti popokmu."

Sabarlah Frau ini baru berjalan setengah hari tapi _kokoro_mu sudah mengeluh.

**Krek**

Perekat itu terbuka. Dan wuaw aku tak mau mendiskripsikan.

Lakukan dengan cepat Frau!

**Srek**

**Pluk**

**Buk buk**

**Srak**

**Slap**

**Kret**

Anggap itu _sound efect_nya.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Pekerjaan yang sangat memerlukan tenaga dan oksigen segar(?).

"Sudah!" Frau tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

Catatan mental Frau : dia tak mau menjadi ayah rumah tangga. Camkan itu bagi calon istri/suami Frau.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan penuh pengorbanan. Dengan penuh cobaan _kira-kira fuwa-fuwa_ yang Teito keluarkan, membuat Frau nge-_fly_ seketika. Dan ini garis finisnya mari tepuk tangan untuk keberhasilan Frau yang masih menjaga kesucian Teito kecil.

"Teito-kun~ kami kembali~" Castor menerjang pintu apartemen Frau. Pria berkacamata itu melirik kesana kemari berharap menemukan buah hatinya.

"Sialan kau Castor jangan main masuk rumah orang!" Frau keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Teito berada digendongannya saat ini.

"Teito-kun~ papa rindu padamu!" tak memperdulikan bentakan Frau sama sekali, Castor malah merebut putranya dari gendongan Frau.

"_Konnichiwa_ Frau." Suara anggun datang dari balik punggung Castor."Aku harap Teito-kun tak merepotkan selama tinggal disini." Dengan lembut Labrador mencium pipi anaknya.

"Ah tidak masalah."

"Ba! Ba!" Teito menepuk tangannya riang.

"Papa sangat merindukanmu Teito-kun~, aku harap paman Frau macam-macam denganmu."

"Ha! Apa maksudmu _megane_!"

"Siapa tau kau terpesona dengan putraku yang sangat tampan sepertiku dan sangat imut seperti istriku, siapa tau kau berubah orientasi juga hanya karena melihat Teiko-kun tertawa lucu seperti ini meskipun itu terjadi aku tak akan pernah merestui kalian. Aku sama sekali tak rela mempunyai menantu sepertimu."

Cengo. Ok apa itu tadi maksud kalimat panjang milik Castor?

"Ha! Apa kau gila _megane_! Mana mungkin aku menaruh hati pada bayi yang setaun aja belum!" Frau emosi berat sambil menunjuk Teito yang kini sudah pindah di pangkuan Labrador.

Mata hijau bulat menatapnya heran. Kepala coklat itu sedikit meneleng ke samping kiri. Tak lupa mulut mungilnya sedang menggulum jari Labrador. Ah imuutnya~.

Frau menggeleng kepalanya kencang! Tahan cobaan ini! Taham cobaan ini. Doanya dalam hati.

Apa Teito berniat menggoda Frau. Ah itu tidak mungkin. Bayi polos itu tidak mungkin menggoda om-om mesum yang sedang berdebat dengan ayahnya.

Tapi pipi Frau memanas seketika.

_Nooo_! Jika Castor melihat ini dia pasti diejek habis-habisan!

Jika itu sampai terjadi para gadis-gadis cantik akan berpikir ulang untuk menerima bunga dari Frau.

.

.

.

"Paman Flau! Paman Flau!"

"Kau berisik sekali Teito." Bocah _brunet_ itu mengembungkan pipinya. Ya, dia Teito yang empat tahun lalu dititipkan pada Frau. Sejak itu Castor sering menitipkan Teito pada Frau."Mau apa kau kemari."

"Mou paman, tentu saja aku mengunjungimu."

Frau menghela nafas. Cobaan apa lagi ini. Teito berdiri didepannya. Dengan hayalan kelewat _absurd_, Frau melihat Teito memiliki sepasang telinga kucing lengkap dengan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang. Manisnya.

**Plak**

Tamparan cukup keras Frau berikan pada pipinya sendiri. Sudah hampir empat tahun Frau berurusan dengan Teito tapi dia tetap tak bisa mengontrol perasaan _doki-doki_nya.

**Ha? Ha? Ha!**

Jadi Frau mengakui kalau dia bener-bener belok gara-gara bocah yang bahkan belum masuk taman kanak-kanak itu?

Ampun, tuhan.

**The End**

Yatta akhirnya selesai! Seperti chap ini terlalu gmna gtu ya -_-

Gomenne, saya mendadak kehilangan ide dan sepertiny garing yak, maksa juga T.T

Semoga menghibur. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya **Shinya**-san, **Mitsushita Yukkinamie**-san, **Jesper.s**-san, **Dominic Stratford**-san, **UruRuBaek**-san to **Yui the devil**-san terima kasih atas partisipasinya~!

Makasih yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow sma yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk menengok FF saya, muuuaaach :*

Tinggalkan review lagi ya :3

Jya na~

Salam manis

**RRNRd**


End file.
